


Blaze It

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: 420, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Drugs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this Red Potter AU request fic, Steven Stone returns as an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaze It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rumpumpumbum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpumpumbum/gifts).



> Quick fic written for rumpumpumbum with the prompt ""ayyyyy lmao" said steven stone, newly anointed angel of 2k14 blaze it"

"Ayyyyy lmao" said steven stone, newly anointed angel of 2k14 blaze it.

Red Potter stared at Steven Stone with wide eyes. He couldn’t move. Couldn’t think. It couldn’t be real. Steven Stone couldn’t be back from the dead.

"Stevie," Alder gasped. "What… what did you just say?"

"Ayyyyy lmao," repeated Steven Stone, wisely, around the joint in his mouth.

Alder’s face settled into a grim but determined expression. “Red, stay back,” he said firmly. “This isn’t Stevie. It’s some kind of monster.”

"Is this what an Inferi is?" Red asked.

"No, there wasn’t enough of Stevie left to reanimate," Alder muttered. "I don’t know what this is…"

"I’m an angel, bromeo," Steven Stone said. "Angel of 2k14 Blaze It."

Red stared.

"Oh, you don’t get it, d’ya," Steven Stone sighed. "The year of 2k14 is the chosen year. The year of blazing it 24/7, just as The Lord intended."

"What’s he talking about?" Red whispered.

Alder shook his head. “Nothing you need to know about, Red. It’s 70s stuff. A prophecy your mum wrote.”

"Cynthia was a prophet now?"

"No. Just high."

"High  _where_? What’s going on?”

Alder sighed heavily. “It’s better if you don’t know, Red. You need to get out of here. This isn’t going to be pretty.”

"I’m not leaving you," Red hissed.

"You  _have_ to,” Alder insisted. “You need to save your friends.”

"I’m not running away while you get hurt!"

"He’s not going to hurt me," Alder said, sending Steven Stone a studying look as the Angel of 2k14 Blaze It adjusted his ‘SWAG’ beanie. "I’ll catch up to you before you know it. Now go."

Red hesitated before running off.

"All right, Stevie," Alder said, walking closer to the twisted creature, made from the only one he ever loved. "So, 2k14, year of blazing it?"

"24/7," Steven Stone said.

Alder reached into one of his hair spikes and pulled out an enormous joint. The spike fell down flat with the loss. “Then let’s blaze it.”


End file.
